Undeniable
by wildviolet76
Summary: *Deadliest Catch* fic!  Andy Hillstrand is headed back to Homer when he meets a woman on a plane.  What secret is she hiding and how is Johnathan involved?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no one except my OC's. No one is giving me money yada yada.**

**RATED M for language and to be safe. Not sure where this story is going!**

* * *

><p>Andy Hillstrand leaned back in his seat and popped his back. Sliding down lower in the chair he extended his legs and dropped his head to his chest trying to catch a short nap as the intercom informed everyone of the flight delay from SEATAC to Anchorage. The crowd groaned and many people wandered off in search of refreshments or to stretch their legs. Several aisles over sat a woman and her son. The youngster looked to be about eight and Andy could tell the boy was giving his mom a run for her money.<p>

Sighing deeply the woman dug a portable DVD player out her carryon bag. Sitting the child beside her she handed him a pair of headphones and tried to settle him down for the wait. It became quickly apparent that loud and louder were the only volume controls the kid had as he began repeating sound effects and favorite lines from his movie. Andy couldn't help but grin as he watched the boy, the child reminded him so much of himself and his brothers. He made a mental note to send his mom something nice as soon as he made it back to Homer.

Carly sat at the Seattle terminal waiting as her flight to Anchorage was delayed yet again. Her seven-year-old son was becoming extremely antsy and she hoped that the powers that be would either fix the plane or find them a new one. In desperation she pulled out the DVD player. Aiden quickly sat down and started watching Cars. No sooner had peace descended than Aiden started a running commentary and special effects show. Seeing the man in a cowboy hat slouch down lower in his seat she poked Aiden on the shoulder. When he looked at her she put a finger to her lips and then pointed to "sleeping" Andy.

Aiden nodded enthusiastically at his mom and yelled "ALL RIGHT MOM! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS THAT MAN'S NAP TIME. I'LL BE QUIET!"

Carly blushed scarlet and covered her face with her hands. She loved her son with all her being, but the kid was just like his father—heart of gold but no self-control. "I'm soo sorry," she apologized.

"Nah, its fine. Don't worry about it," chuckled Andy.

Two hours past and finally they were able to board the flight. Throughout the flight Aiden kept the passengers entertained with his observations from the window. When they hit turbulence and the plane began bouncing he yelled, "It's okay people! We still have wings!" Finally landing in Anchorage Carly was dismayed to find that their flight to Homer was also late and that the weather conditions were making any flight attempt that day unlikely. Andy was standing behind her and had listened the conversation. "Figures," he muttered.

Carly turned around, "You're headed to Homer too?"

"Yeah. My families there," he answered. It was then that he realized she looked familiar. He just couldn't put his finger on it. "You?"

Carly drew a shaky breath, "We're headed back for my Mom's funeral." Looking directly at him, Carly recognized who Andy was. "I'm Carly Matheson."

"OH! Right. I dated your cousin…."awareness dawned on him.

"Riva. Yeah, that was a very long time ago," finished Carly.

Andy turned to go find some coffee when a memory flashed into his conscious, "Hey, didn't you and John…"

A shadow crossed her face and she bit her lip before answering, "Yeah. Your brother and I dated for while a long time ago too." Seeing Aiden standing on the back of a chair ready to jump off in a Wright Brothers impersonation she quickly hurried past Andy.

The flight attendant had watched as Aiden became rowdier and rowdier. Carly had pulled out every trick in her bag to no avail. Taking pity on the mother, the woman offered to let Aiden race up and down the boarding gate hall. With Carly on the terminal end and the other door locked he could run and race to his hearts content and burn off some of the pent up energy. Carly gladly accepted and let the boy go wild. Up and down the hallway Aiden ran and jumped, tumbled to the floor and shot up again.

"HEY MOM! WATCH THIS!" he yelled and came racing toward her. He threw himself into a forward tumble then leapt to his feet and executed a wild arm chop, "I'm a ninja!"

Andy had walked by just as he yelled and watched the entire stunt. He paled at the end, the gesturing clicking in his mind like the final piece of a puzzle. He'd seen that excited expression his entire life... from his older brother Johnathan.

Aiden sat down beside his mom and patted her on the knee, "I know what I want for my birthday, mom."

Fatigue was thick in her voice, "Oh, what's that?"

"Well, I'm gonna be eight. I want to take karate," not waiting for an answer he raced back to the end of the gate.

Andy dropped down into his vacated spot, "Great kid."

"Yes he is. Thanks," answered Carly nervously. She wasn't happy with the run in with Andy Hillstrand, no good would come from this

"Does _he_ know?" the 'he' in question being entirely obvious by his tone.

"If _he_ doesn't, it's not because _I_ didn't try to tell him," she retorted coldly. "After he threatened to get the restraining order I decided he could just go fuck himself."

* * *

><p><em>Obviously this is a fictional story, but Aiden is based on a little boy I had in class several years ago. He walked in day one and I thought to myself..."OMG, he could be Johnathan Hillstrand's love child!" He talks like him, gestures like him, and looks so much like him it was spooky!<em>

_Don't forget to review! I want to hear what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you're liking the story so far!_

* * *

><p>"Aunt Helen, that was delicious!" Andy pushed back his empty plate and looked at the mass of untouched food on the kitchen counter. "You've got enough here for an army."<p>

"Well hon, most of it is for the Matheson family. You know Henrietta passed away and they'll need it to feed the people after the funeral," replied the elderly aunt deftly packing up a casserole.

Andy nodded, "I heard. Her daughter Carly was on my flight."

Helen looked at him sharply, "That little strumpet came back?" Andy looked at her bewildered. "First she had that scandalous affair with your brother. He was half her age for goodness sake! Then she went back to college and got herself pregnant. Her parents washed their hands of that mess and rightly so."

"Hmmm," replied Andy thoughtfully. Carly and John dating had caused quite a bit of gossip in town. The forty-year-old captain and the twenty two year old college student, no one was shocked when they broke up. John wasn't one for long-term relationships, but Carly had been surprised when he broke things off. Andy also remembered the frequent phone calls and registered letters that fall that had irritated John to no end. Finally Johnathan had threatened her with a restraining order and they had never heard from her again.

~DC~

"You were told not to ever come back," stated the burly man. His arms crossed over his broad chest effectively blocking the doorway. His craggy face showing the years of hard work on the deck of a fishing boat.

"Daddy…" began Carly in a trembling voice. Her parents shunning of her because of her pregnancy had hurt her deeply, but still she loved them. In her dreams she had seen herself coming home with Aiden by her side and her parents welcoming them with open arms, remorseful for the pain they had caused their daughter. That, oh too obviously, was not going to happen.

Carly's father glared at her, "Don't 'Daddy' me. We told you eight years ago, you are not our daughter. OUR daughter never would have gone off and gotten herself pregnant. You made your bed, now lie in it. You and your little bastard shouldn't have come."

Carly fought back a sob. She nodded her head in resignation, "Fine. She was my mother and we will be at the funeral, but after that you won't ever have to see us again." With those words she turned around and headed back to the only hotel in town. She was glad she had left Aiden with Patty Kieskan, her best friend from high school. Off and on through the years people had made side remarks about her being an unwed mother, but in this day and age, it wasn't all that uncommon. It hurt her deeply to hear those words from her father.

She parked her rental car and was about to track Patty down when her emotions began to overpower her. Digging her fingernails into her palms to stay her tears, she all but ran towards the hill over looking the bay. Sitting under the lone tree she gave in to the inevitable and began screaming into the wind. Eight years of pain and sorrow poured from her. Seeing rocks lying around her she picked them up and began hurling them at the ocean below. Just as she was about to let loose with another volley she caught movement out of the corner of her eye.

For Andy, no trip back to Homer was complete without a going out to the point to look out over the bay. He'd been going there since he was little and the beauty of it still struck a chord deep inside him. As he approached he thought he heard screaming. Wondering what was going on he picked up his pace. The sight he was faced with was heart rending. There on the hill screaming like a mad woman was Carly Matheson. The wind whipped her long hair wildly around her head. He had decided to slip away and leave her to her moment, when the wind caught his hat and blew it off. The movement captured her attention and she spun to face him.

The raw emotions he saw on this woman's face before she began locking herself down made him want to hurt whoever had caused this. Waves of pain and despair rolled off of her. "Carly? Can I help you hon?" he asked in the quiet calm tone he used with spooked horses.

Carly glared at him and huffed, "Thanks but no thanks. Just getting something off my chest."

Andy chuckled dryly, "I can see that."

"So what do you want? Or are you here to throw stones at the town trollop too?"

Andy held he hands up in the surrender position, "People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw rocks. I definitely live in a glass house. I'm going to go out on a limb and guess you didn't have the homecoming welcome you expected."

"To say the very least," she replied acidly.

"You've been quite the talk of the town," began Andy.

"Tell me something I don't know. "Oh look there's the town slut, Carly Matheson and her illegitimate child. I heard she fucked the entire Washington State football team…blah blah blah. It makes me SO fucking angry! I mean, your brother screwed how many girls? And from Homer alone? That's all fine and dandy. But oh, I hook up with him for the summer and then he dumps me. I go back to school and find out I'm pregnant and everyone casts me out!" Her ranting through, Carly collapsed to the ground sobbing.

Andy sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms, holding her as she cried. Brushing her hair back out of her face he gently caressed her tear stained cheek.

"I'm serious Carly. What can I do to help?" he insisted. She silently shook her head "You both are family, and Hillstrands always stand together."

"We've taken care of each other just fine for the last eight years. Thanks for your concern though," answered Carly sharply.

"I know, I know," placated Andy. "Carly I have to be honest. Aiden is my nephew, and having not been a part of his life is really weighing heavily on me. Seriously, Hillstrands stick together through thick and thin. Aiden shouldn't be any different."

"He doesn't know he's a Hillstrand," she replied in a soft voice.

"But I do," he said firmly. Andy cocked his head, "Who else knows that John is his father?"

"You, Patty, a lawyer. That's it," she shrugged.

"A lawyer?" Andy's eyebrows shot up.

"I had papers drawn up in case something ever happened to me, " Carly shuddered, "the thought of Aiden in the foster care system…" the last part choked her up again. She took a deep breath, "I wanted to make sure that someone knew he did have family out there."

"And now his family knows." Andy tried to put as much feeling into his expression as he could. If push came to shove, he didn't have a leg to stand on and Carly could by all rights keep him away from Aiden.

Having a family for Aiden was like dangling a carrot in front of a donkey, Carly so badly wanted to take it, but eight years of bitterness was hard to give up. "What are you going to tell your brother?"

Andy was silent for a few moments, "The truth, eventually. I don't know how or when. He needs to know, he has that right as a father."

Carly laughed bitterly, "Welcome to real life. "Right" and "fair" are not guaranteed."

"No, they aren't" he agreed. "How about we meet half way? You introduce me as your friend, and let Aiden and I get to know each other? Would that be so bad?"

It was Carly's turn to be quiet. "How dedicated are you to this? I won't have someone flitting in and out of his life. I know you fish, that's different than promising to show up and then bailing on a little boy."

"If I say I'm going to be there, I'll be there," assured Andy. "Are you taking Aiden to the funeral tomorrow?"

"After the warm welcome I received? No, it would be better if he didn't go. I don't want him to see that."

"What if he spent the time with me?" Andy offered and then grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, no disrespect, but I'm not going to the funeral."

~DC~

Aiden looked at his mother eagerly, "You mean I get to go out on that boat and go fishing?" His face had lit up when she had asked if he would like the opportunity.

"Sure, if you want to. This is Mr. Andy, he's a friend of mommy's," Carly smiled as she watched the emotions race across her son's face.

"ALL RIGHT!" yelled Aiden, completing a signature arm chop. Déjà vu once again hit Andy in a wave. This boy was more like John than Scotty would ever be. Carly smiled thinly and said to Andy "I know."

~DC~

The funeral was as awful as Carly had dreaded. Her father ignoring her pointedly and the hushed whispers of the mourners. She clung to the knowledge that Aiden and Andy were having a much better time.

Aiden propped his feet up and leaned back in his seat. Crossing his arms over his chest he looked at Andy, "My mom looked real pretty in her dress."

Andy was watching the horizon, hoping to spot some sea life to share with his nephew. "What? Oh, yeah she did."

"So are you just taking me fishing because my mommy's pretty?" the little boy asked.

That caught Andy's undivided attention, "Absolutely not. Your mom is a friend of mine and she knows I hate to go fishing by myself. It's just not much fun unless you have someone to talk to." Andy wondered what had made the boy that aware of adult intentions.

"But you do think my mommy's pretty right?" Aiden insisted.

Andy smiled, "Yes, your mom is very pretty."

Satisfied, Aiden smiled, "I think she is too."

Aiden sitting quietly in the chair hadn't lasted very long and through the course of the afternoon Andy had barely kept his nephew from falling overboard more times than he cared to admit. Like his father Aiden talked nonstop and Andy hadn't had to ask but a few questions here or there to get him to spill his life story.

By the time Andy took Aiden back to his mother, he was exhausted and had gained no fewer than a hundred new gray hairs. As Carly approached Aiden shot towards her like a bullet. Anticipating the greeting she quickly crouched down and absorbed the impact by sweeping him up into the air. He hugged her tightly, "Mom! You'll never guess…" Aiden's narrative of the afternoon's activities took several minutes to pass along and was said in what seemed to be one breath. Pausing, he sucked in several lungfuls of air.

Andy grinned broadly, "He's a great kid, Carly." He really meant it. Aiden was all Hillstrand, and raising daughters of his own he had wondered what it would be like to have a son. Now he had a good idea.

"Thank you. Yes he is," Carly smiled back warmly. "Great kid" was not often spoken in the same sentence as "Aiden" by others. The loud, brash, impulsive nature he had often got him into trouble. Carly smirked, "How many times?"

"How many times what?" asked Andy innocently.

Carly laughed, "How many times did he almost fall overboard?"

Andy groaned and swiped his hand across his face "Too many."

Aiden jumped up and down, "Mom, I almost fell over one time and all Mr. Andy could get hold of was my underwear. I got a big wedgie."

Andy paled, that sounded soo bad. "I couldn't get his shirt, his pants were riding low…"

Carly waved her hand, "I get the picture. If I didn't think I could trust you, I wouldn't have let him go with you."

The talk of underwear sparked Aiden's memory, "And mom, Mr. Andy likes to go commando just like me! We're twins!" each word was punctuated with his hands.

"Is that so?" she commented lightly. Like most children his age, underwear, farts, and poop were like the word 'boobies' to eleven year olds. Give the words too much attention and you had a bomb of hilarity ready to go off.

"And I told him you liked lacey underwears. But girls wear panties, not underwear. Boys don't wear panties. Mr. Andy? You don't wear panties do you?" he asked.

Andy turned scarlet, "Uh nope. Sure don't."

Aiden screwed his face up in thought, "Do you wear underwear sometimes?"

* * *

><p><em>I love reviews! They make me write faster!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!

_A/N: For those trying to figure out the math: Carly got pregnant during summer break, so late June/early July. Aiden was born the following April. He's seven at present and will turn eight during opi season._

* * *

><p>After parking the truck at the dock in Dutch, Andy pulled his duffel out of the cab and slowly made his way to where the Time Bandit was tied up. With a grunt he hoisted the sack over the side then himself, both landing with a dull thud. On deck Mike, Scotty, and Eddy were readying pots.<p>

"Hey boss!" called Mike amicably, looking up from the net he was repairing. "Have a good trip"

Andy nodded, "Yeah, I did."

~DC~

_Flashback_

After the funeral Carly and Aiden had returned home to their Tacoma suburb. When his business in Homer was finished Andy had gone for a visit as promised. That set the course for the next few months, Andy would head out to do meet and greets, The Captain's Tour, and boat race appearances then head back to Tacoma to get to know his nephew. Their bond was flourishing and Andy knew he always looked forward to his next trip as much as Aiden did. He was also enjoying the time he spent with Carly. He really didn't remember her from their younger days, and just briefly from her summer affair with John. It was clear she was a fantastic mother and watching she and Aiden together always made him smile.

During a weeklong camping trip the two of them had spent a lot of time talking about the past and future. Seeing the relationship her son was forming gladdened her heart. Andy learned Carly was in a constant fight with the school system about her son, his impulsiveness and energy often causing problems in the classroom. The school insisted he needed behavior altering medication, and Carly was adamant that he did not. Aiden was an "outside the box" kid, all around and did not conform to only being allowed to do something a specific way. He was creative, brilliant, and quick…throw in the Hillstrand genes and what you had was a deadly combination.

The start of school for Aiden marked a bittersweet time, Aiden and Andy each hating the time spent away from the other. Andy was especially saddened as the summer ended, knowing as he did that the crab seasons were just around the bend and then his visits would be infrequent and short until the summertime.

"But why do you have to go away?" sobbed Aiden, his arms wrapped tightly around Andy's neck, tears soaking Andy's shirt. "Uncle Andy, I don't want you to go!"

Andy sat him down on the ground and dropped to a knee. He ruffled the boy's hair, "I know buddy. But I have to. That's my job. But don't worry, I'll be back just before Christmas."

"But that's forever!" he wailed throwing his hands in the air dramatically. "You can stay here! I'll let you sleep in my room. Can't he mom?"

Carly hugged Aiden, "Uncle Andy would get awful bored while you were at school."

"He could play with _all_ my toys!"

"That's a great offer, and I'd love to stay here with you guys. But my brothers are depending on me. I have to go help them." As of right now, Aiden knew that Andy was his Uncle. Carly wasn't ready to introduce "Andy is your dad's brother" yet into the equation. They would cross that bridge when the time was right.

~DC~

Andy entered his stateroom and began stowing his gear. Reaching into the bag he encountered something hard and was puzzled as to what it was. Pulling it out he smiled as he recognized a big wheel truck that he and Aiden played monster trucks with. Inside the cab was a piece of paper that had been folded in on itself until it was a little bundle. It was sealed with half a roll of scotch tape to make it extra secure. Carefully opening the note Andy's eyes misted over as he read the childish scrawl:

_Dear Uncle Andy,_

_Here is a truck so you can have fun. I miss you. Come play with me._

_Love  
><em>

_Aiden_

Andy wiped the tears away and tucked the note and truck safely away along with several photographs of the two of them. There was also one of them and Carly taken from the lookout point near the spot where they had spent a week camping by a lake. Andy's thumb caressed Carly's picture and he sighed. His thoughts were interrupted by the abrupt arrival of Johnathan. "HEY ANDY! THE COASTIES NEED YOU TO SIGN OFF ON THIS!" he bellowed from the wheelhouse.

~DC~

"You sure you're ok?" asked Johnathan with concern for the twentieth time in four hours.

"Yeah. Why do you keep asking me that?" replied Andy.

"Cause you've been staring out that window for the last five days. If you stared any harder laser bolts would shoot from your eyes."

"Maybe I've got x-ray vision. Trying to find the crabs since you can't seem too," smirked Andy propping his feet on the console.

Johnathan flipped his brother off "Fuck you. It's not my fault."

"Yeah it is, who fishes the same spot four years in a row?" muttered Andy shooting back his own obscene gesture.

John rolled his eyes, "Whatever. You've been weird since you got back. Something happen?"

Andy glared and John, screaming to himself "Yeah. Let's see. You've got a son and I wish they were mine!" The image of Aiden, Carly, and himself as a family knifed through his heart and he sucked in a breath. Hurling himself to his feet he stomped down the stairs to the galley shoving past Mike who was on his way up. Mike glanced over his shoulder, "What's up with him? He's been off for since we started this trip."

John replied with an exasperated huff, "Beats me! Somethin's up his ass though."

~DC~

That King crab season turned out to be a long, brutal one. Andy and John fought constantly. Something not entirely uncommon, but Andy's animosity towards his brother surprising them both. As soon as they docked in Dutch, Andy was the first man off the boat.

"HEY! You coming home for Christmas?" called Johnathan.

Andy turned around backwards but continued walking, "No. I got plans."

"The girls spending Christmas with you?" nodded John assuming this to be true. Andy and his wife Sabrina had ended their twenty plus years marriage two years ago. She had gotten tired of being a fishing widow and had found someone else.

"Nah," Andy made quotation marks with his fingers, "Steve is taking her, the girls and their boyfriends to the Caribbean for the holidays."

John was confused, "So what are you doin'?"

"Plans, bratha, plans. See you for opis." Andy hurried down the dock and was on the first flight back to the mainland.

~DC~

"Andy I can't let you do that," whispered Carly, trying to keep Aiden from overhearing their discussion, "It's too much."

"It's not. I've missed seven birthdays and Christmas'," pushed Andy.

"A week at Disneyland? It is!" hissed Carly. Like most children his age Aiden had been begging to go there since he was four and saw it on TV. As much as she desired to take him, an administrative assistants salary only went so far. They had everything they needed, but vacations such as that were not in the budget.

"Look, if I weren't spending the holidays here, I'd be in Vegas and would blow that much at the poker tables. This would mean a lot more." After nearly an hour of convincing, Andy finally was able to get Carly to come around to his side. Later that night at dinner Aiden started pestering his mom about buying a Christmas tree to decorate.

Carly paused while taking a bite of her noodles, "No, I think we'll just put up the old tree this year."

Aiden huffed and threw himself back against the seat while Andy watched in amusement. "Aw mom. That old tree?"

She chewed the bite she had just taken, "Mmhmm. We won't be here to enjoy a live tree anyways."

That comment worried Aiden, "Why aren't we having Christmas?"

Carly arched and eyebrow at Andy and jerked her head. He leaned over to Aiden and whispered in his ear. Aiden's eyes grew huge, "SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!"

Andy laughed, "What?"

Carly rolled her eyes at him, "That's seven year old swearing for shut the f up." She gave Aiden a hard look, "And you young man know better than to talk like that."

Aiden stared at the floor and muttered, "Sorry mom."

"It's alright." She couldn't stand the sad look on his face, "Seriously, We're going to Disney…you can be happy."

Aiden shot up out of his chair and began racing around the kitchen, "WOOHOO! I'M GOING TO DISNEY!" He launched himself into Andy's arms, "Uncle Andy you're the BEST!"

~DC~

Disney was everything Aiden had ever dreamed of. A huge Hilllstrand smile never left his face. Even when Carly insisted he eat his vegetable at dinner he did, they were "Disney Vegetables" after all. Andy had pulled out all the stops for this vacation. They were staying on the property in a fantastic family suite. He had graciously given the master over to Carly since, as he whispered conspiratorly to Aiden, "It's got the girly bathroom." Well that and the fact that there was a balcony attached and neither he nor Carly were comfortable with Aiden and a ten-story drop. He and Aiden shared the inner bedroom, their "man cave".

The second day there Andy had a proposition for Carly, the hotel had a "babysitting" service available. Children could come to "Mickey's Slumber Party" and qualified and licensed staff would supervise and entertain the children while their parents had a grown up evening. Andy wanted the opportunity to take Carly out for a quiet dinner, something unheard of with "Hillstrand spawn" in the house. Carly agreed providing Aiden wanted to go, which of course was met with uber-enthusiastic approval.

While the boys entertained themselves playing video games, Carly took full advantage of the girly bathroom. On the off chance they had decided to do dinner at a nicer restaurant, Carly had packed a cute little black dress and heels to match. As she showered she decided on a whim to 'really' shave her legs, not just to the knee, but the whole leg. She was dressing up; why not go all the way? Finished with her hair and makeup she walked into the sitting area. Aiden smiled and tried to wolf whistle, "Looking good mom! Two thumbs up!"

Andy was awestruck at the vision before him; "good" and "two thumbs up" was the tip of the iceberg. Her long brown hair cascaded around shoulders. The dress clung in all the right places, sexy without being slutty. The heels accentuating her long legs. Andy forced himself to look away before his primary southern brain overrode his secondary northern one. He groaned inwardly, this was going to be a long night…


	4. Chapter 4

_Bored and home alone on a Saturday night. You know what that means right? Smutty goodness! Enjoy!_

**_DISCLAIMER: RATED M FOR SMUTSMUTSMUT_**_ (And those of you who have read my other stories knows what that means!)_

* * *

><p>Andy lightly ran his fingers along Carly's jaw then brushed her tresses over her shoulder; she tilted her head, following his hand. He took the opportunity and kissed the hollow of her neck. She sighed as tingles of bliss rippled through her body. Capturing her mouth he swept his tongue against hers, savoring her sweet taste mingled with the red wine from dinner. Carly twined her arms around his neck matching his kiss; adoration and affection such as this was something she had not experienced in longer than she cared to remember. He gently cupped her face then dropped his hand to the small of her back, pulling her against him. Carefully unzipping her dress he brushed the straps off her creamy shoulders and it fell in a silken heap at their feet. His thumb hooked under the strap of her black lace bra but was stopped by a soft hand on his chest. Andy's eyes flashed to her face, lust and desire smoldering in his eyes. He cocked his head to the side and was about to speak when her finger brushed his lips.<p>

Carly smiled, her eyes mirroring his. "Why should you get all the eye candy?" she purred then slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. Andy smirked and let her have her way. She tossed his shirt to the side and ran her hands over his broad shoulders and the peppered butterfly kisses along his collarbone. Her head dipped down and she quickly flicked his peck with her tongue causing him to suck in a deep breath. Carly's fingers wove through the coarse hairs on his chest and then followed them south. Her hand had just reached his belt buckle when Andy stopped _her_. "Darlin' you go there and this is gonna be a real short trip," he chuckled. Taking her hand he led her to the bed. He lay down and pulled her on top of him. One hand gripped her waist and the other tangled in her hair, his mouth hungrily devoured hers. He deftly flipped them over and braced himself, taking his weight off of her.

The friction of their movement had caused her nipples to harden into pebbles. Andy lightly traced one with the pad of his thumb. Carly mewed and squirmed under his touch. With the skill born of years of practice he nimbly unhooked her bra and had replaced his thumb with his mouth. Her hips bucked against him and she latched onto his head as pleasure coursed through her body. Her hips circled, her body pleading with him that it needed more. Andy chuckled deep in his throat and his free hand slipped under the band of her matching panties. He dipped a finger between her silky folds and found her already steaming and ready for him. His body reacted and his already hard member throbbed painfully inside its tight constriction. After sucking her nectar from his fingers, Andy quickly rolled off the bed to shuck his jeans. Carly slid the lacey thong off and gasped as he sprang free. She licked her lips at the sight and leaned forward for her own taste. Andy intercepted her and pushed her down on her back. Gripping both of her thighs he pulled her lower down on the bed and aligned himself with her dripping center. Their eyes locked and he plunged into her molten core. Carly yelped, she had not expected the size of him. Andy froze in alarm but quickly moved again when she began begging, "No, no! Please don't stop!" Ever the gentlemen he obliged and almost instantly he could feel her insides start to flutter around him. Carly's hips snapped against his as she gasped, "I'm gonna cum!" Taking the cue from her body, his own thrusts sped up. He felt her go rigid as her back arched off the bed. She clenched her teeth and eyes shut to keep from screaming. Andy was having none of that. Quickly flicking her clit he growled in her ear, "He's not here. I wanna hear you cum! Cum for me Carly, cum for me!" That sent her over the edge and her she screamed like she was dying. As her spasms slowed she smiled and stretched. Andy kissed her deeply, "You don't think that's it do you?", he emphasized his words my moving within her. She shivered and rolled her hips, "Well I definitely don't want to leave you unsatisfied."

Andy knelt up on the bed and pulled her up with him. Repositioning them he had her kneel on all fours. He quickly mounted her from behind. His first thrust was deeper than she had expected, causing her to gasp and her eyes to fly open. Andy had placed them in front of the dresser and the large mirror reflected back their lovemaking. In retrospect Carly would remember the scene as porn worthy. One of his hands gripped her waist while the other her shoulder as he pulled her back against him to meet his powerful thrusts. Her hands were clenched in the bed covers as she braced and shoved herself back against him. She could hear him muttering, "Fuck! Yeah!" softly to himself, his eyes never leaving hers. For the second time she felt the waves of orgasm beginning to crash into her, " God! Yes! Andy fuck me! Come on cowboy!"

She knew she was in for it when emotional roller coaster ride was over and he still hadn't come. Bending over her he nipped her earlobe, "Cowboy eh? Saddle up little filly, you're in for the ride of your life!" He pushed her shoulders down onto the mattress, putting all his weight behind his thrusts he plowed into her. She screeched each time he bottomed out and clawed at the bedcover. He lightly smacked her ass, more of a reflex than a conscious thought. Feeling her tighten around him in response he figured she liked it and repeated the action. This time she grunted and he knew she did. He kept his strikes light and alternated them with running his fingernails lightly down her spine.

Carly knew she was going to lose it again when she felt him spank her cheek. By this time she was weak and wasn't going to be able to stay on her knees much longer. She gasped in disbelief as she felt yet another orgasm cresting. "Harder," someone whispered hoarsely and she realized it was herself. Nearing his cusp as well, Andy couldn't hold out any longer. Using what strength he had left he gripped both her shoulder and crashed into her over and over, his thighs loudly smacking against hers. He felt the shudder roll through body that signaled the beginning of her orgasm. Hurtling over the edge himself he roared like a dying man as he poured his seed into her. He collapsed on top of her and they lay gasping silently for several moments spooned together. Their sweating bodies quickly chilled in the air-conditioned air and he pulled the bedspread around them. Carly twisted in his embrace and threw a leg over his. Kissing each other tenderly they both traced patterns over the others flesh. Her hips grazed his she hissed as pleasure wracked her body again. Andy softly rubbed her sensitive nub and small quake washed through her. "Was that the puny poof after the big fireworks show?" he teased.

The physical release of sex usually brought out an emotional one in Carly, and tonight was most assuredly an emotional one. Tears began leaking out the corners of her eyes, "Yeah," she replied with a shaky voice. Andy saw the moisture and brushed them away, "Please tell me those are happy tears?"

Carly smiled up at him, fingers tracing his strong jaw, "Undeniably."

* * *

><p><em>Damn! Think I need a cold shower! Be sure to fill my inbox with reviews! <em>


	5. Chapter 5

_All right ladies, enough with the smut, now back to the rest of the story!_

* * *

><p>Coming slowly awake, Carly stretched languidly and yawned. Laying quietly she took a moment as the after effects of last nights lovemaking still seeped through her body. Joy washed through her; finding a man like Andy was a dream come true for any single mother. She had had men work the Aiden angle before in an attempt to get her in bed, but Andy was completely different. She knew, one hundred percent that Andy would be in Aiden's life no matter what became of this new relationship between them. She rolled over, reaching for Andy, and found his side of the bed empty. Startled she sat up and found a note on his pillow.<p>

~DC~

After their romantic interlude, Andy had picked Aiden up from the "slumber party" and brought him back to the suite. After tucking Aiden in, Andy took Carly's hand and led her back towards the master suite. Mid stride he stopped and looked at her, the question plain on his face. Carly closed the distance between them and lightly kissed his lips then nodded towards her bed, "There've been a couple guys over the years, nothing he's never seen."

As they slipped under the covers Andy murmured, "So what happened to them?". Carly shrugged, "The usual. The plight of the single mother. Guys don't understand that our kids come first. And always will."

Andy nodded, "That's how it should be with any parent, mother or father."

"I won't say most, but a large majority of people don't seem to know that. And it's worse if they don't have kids of their own." Carly took a deep breath, "And Aiden is…", she searched for the right word.

Andy laughed, "Aiden is a Hillstrand. And worse than that he is Johnathan Hillstrand's son."

Carly laughed in return, "And why is it that we can see that as a full explanation?"

~DC~

Sitting up in bed Carly unfolded the note:

_Good morning sweetheart,_

_Figured you would sleep in. Taking Aiden to "ride the rides Mom's too scared to ride". I called the spa, it's all set. When you get up head down there for a girly day. We'll meet you for and early dinner._

_Love, Andy_

Carly called the spa and told them she would be there as soon as she grabbed a bite to eat.

"Don't worry about that hon," assured the lady on the phone. "We can have room service deliver it here." Carly agreed that that was a fantastic idea and ordered fruit and coffee after she grabbed a quick shower. Half an hour later found her sipping coffee and nibbling on mango as she was treated to a full spa pedicure. A mani, seaweed wrap, and facial followed. After a light gourmet lunch she enjoyed a full body massage and trip to the salon. Walking out of the spa she felt like a million bucks, she giggled at the silliness of the thought.

After returning to the room, Carly took the book she had brought along out onto the balcony and spent the day reading until her boys returned. One look told her they were both exhausted. Sending them both off for showers she ordered pizza and had it delivered to the room. Even with the soda rush, Aiden was barely able to relate all the days events to his mom without yawns punctuating every other word or so. Tucking her son into bed she came back out to the sitting area. Andy was stretched out on the sofa and Carly thought he had fallen asleep. Hearing her soft step he popped one eye open. "We need to talk," he said quietly.

Not sure where this was going, Carly tucked a leg underneath her and sat down beside him. Andy squeezed her knee, "Nothing real bad."

"Okay," now Carly was getting worried.

Andy sighed, "Aiden and I ran into Scotty and his family…"

~DC~

Scotty had brought his family to Disneyland as a Christmas present and to try to patch things up with his wife. Life had been rocky with the two of them and he hoped this time away would heal some rifts.

They were on their way to find the line for Space Mountain when Scotty heard a familiar voice. Looking over he saw Andy with a child he didn't recognize. Leaving Denise and Sawyer in line he sauntered over to where his uncle was. "Hey Uncle Andy!" called Scotty.

Andy looked up startled, recognizing the voice instantly. He turned, "Hey Scotty, how's it man?"

Scotty fought to keep a straight face, "Good. What brings you to sunny Cali?"

Before Andy could answer Aiden turned around to see who his uncle was talking too. The look on Scotty's face when he saw Aiden for the first time was priceless. Scotty was assuming that his uncle had moved on from his divorce and was hooked up with some single mom. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought Andy had an illegitimate child. Hillstrands were thick as thieves and none of them would have hidden a child from the family.

Scotty grinned, "So is this why Sab…".

His question was interrupted by Scotty's wife yelling from the other line, "Scotty! Babe! We gotta go!"

"Gotta go Uncle Andy," he waggled his eyebrows, "Y'all have fun!"

Scotty joined his family, "Who's that kid?" hissed Denise in his ear. Scotty chortled and then whispered back, "I think we're looking at the straw that broke Sabrina's back!"

Denise whirled around, "WHAT? That's Andy's kid?"

Scotty nodded, "Must be. That kid is undeniably a Hillstrand."

~DC~

"So does he know Aiden is John's?" asked Carly.

"No, I don't think so. I think he thinks I was cheating on Sabrina," he answered.

"So what now?"

"Well, I'm going to have to tell John the truth sooner or later," he said resignedly getting up and walking over to the balcony door.

That had been a question burning in Carly's mind for a long time. She had expected Andy to run and tell his brother as soon as he'd found out about Aiden and was surprised he had not. Pausing, she finally asked, "Why haven't you told John he's Aiden's father?"

He laid his head against the glass. "Because I want to be," he whispered, tears pricked in his eyes.

Carly slipped up beside him and put her arm around his waist. Leaning her head against him she spoke quietly. "I once saw a wall hanging that said, "Any man can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a daddy." She kissed his cheek, "You're more of a dad to Aiden than Johnathan Hillstrand will ever be."

Andy drew her into his arms, his forehead touching hers, "And if I want to make it permanent?"

"P-permanent?" she stuttered.

"Permanent? Official? It's all the same. I want us to be a family." He tipped her chin up and kissed her. Andy swept Carly into his arms and carried her to the bed…

The next morning Carly was woken by a small voice whispering, "Mom. MOM!"

She opened her eyes groggily, "Hmm?" she said to her bright-eyed and bushy tailed son.

Ever inquisitive, "Why's Uncle Andy sleeping in your bed?"

Andy heard them talking and raised his head up, "Hey buddy, what's up?"

"Why are you sleeping with mommy?" he asked again.

"Well honey, your Uncle Andy and I…"

Andy grabbed her left hand and brought it up to his lips, the sun sparkled off the new ring on her finger, "I got this babe." Carly nodded and slid out of bed. She kissed Aiden on the head and walked into the bathroom. Andy patted the bed beside him, "Come 'ere buddy. You and me need to have a talk, man to man."

The little boy looked up at Andy, "My mom really likes you."

"I really like her too," Andy began but was interrupted.

Aiden cast his eyes down on the bed. "I'll be real good. I promise. You won't have to go away."

"What are you talking about?" asked Andy, confused.

"Mom's other boyfriend David. She really liked him. He made her smile like you do. But he didn't like me, said I was bad and too much so he had to leave." A small tear rolled down the boy's cheek, "He used to take me fishin' just like you."

Andy hugged Aiden and explained as simply as he could about the relationship he and Carly had, that they wanted to get married, and how he wanted to be Aiden's dad. "Aiden, those other guys? YOU didn't do anything they were jack- jerks. I love you and your mom very much."

Carly stepped out of the bathroom, still damp from her shower. Aiden bounded off the bed and flew into her arms, "MOMMY! UNCLE ANDY'S GONNA BE MY DADDY! I'M GOING TO HAVE A DADDY!" Tears filled her eyes, "We're gonna be a family Aiden."

~DC~

Carly and Aiden saw Andy off at the SEATAC airport. Saying their goodbyes Andy kissed her passionately and slipped an envelope into her pocket. She pulled it out and opened it then thrust it back at him. "Andy, no. I don't need your money." She knew he meant well, but it stung her pride and she wasn't with him just to have someone take care of her.

Andy covered her hands with his, "It's not like that. You accepted my ring. This goes with it." Carly started to protest but was stopped. "It's tuition money for that private school you want to send Aiden to."

"But…"

"But nothing. He's miserable at school and you know it as well as I do," he insisted.

He was right. Carly had been reworking her budget for years trying to find the wiggle room to a non-traditional private school in Tacoma. They embraced the theory of multiple intelligences and children like Aiden excelled there. She wrapped her arms around Andy, tears spilling down her cheeks, "Thank you."

Aiden and Carly waited at the airport until the plane took off. Walking back to the car, Aiden slipped his hand into his mother's, "I'll be glad when Uncle Andy gets back."

"Me too, honey, me too," she agreed.

"Am I gonna keep calling him Uncle Andy or Daddy?" asked Aiden, screwing his face up in confusion.

"Hmmm, well that's up to you. What do you want to call him?"

"How about Uncle Daddy? That way it's both," Aiden smiled.

Carly had to smother a laugh, "Ummm, I don't think so sweetie." She laughed inwardly at the inbred connotation. Then she realized that it really did look that way. Aiden's uncle was about to become his dad and his father was about to become his uncle. That also made his brother his cousin…lord she could hear the gossip now…

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for the reviews everyone! Keep them coming, I love hearing what you like!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Glad everyone is enjoying this!_

* * *

><p>Scotty Hillstrand arrived in Dutch for the opilio crab season and all but ran to the Time Bandit. He could not wait to talk to his dad about what he had seen at Disneyland. He hopped on deck, "Hey Eddie! Seen my dad and Uncle Andy?"<p>

Eddie looked up from where he was coiling line, "Wheelhouse. Andy's not back yet."

Dropping his gear in his bunk Scotty beelined for the wheelhouse. "Hey dad!"

Johnathan looked up from the map he was looking at, "Hey Scotty. How was the trip?"

Scotty's eyes gleamed, "Ooooh interesting, very interesting. Educational too."

John snorted, "Disney? Educational?"

"Mmmhmm. You'll never guess who I ran into there," Scotty could barely contain himself.

"I don't know," the drama was irritating John

"Uncle Andy. And he wasn't alone," he hooted.

That got John's attention, "Is this the reason for the mood swings in kings?"

"Maybe. I saw Uncle Andy waiting to get on Space Mountain with a kid. He looked to be about seven, maybe eight."

"His?"

"Oh yeah. Kid's undeniably a Hillstrand. Christ, he looks just like you dad! More than I do. There's no doubt he's got Hillstrand DNA."

John sat back in his seat dumbstruck. Andy was his brother and best friend, that he had hidden a child from him was unbelievable. "I always figured there was something more to Andy and Sabrina splitting, but I figured she was the one cheating not him. Wow."

~DC~

A couple days later Andy arrived in Dutch. The Time Bandit was in full preparation mode so neither brother had a chance to talk to the other about the inevitable. Andy planned on easing John into the knowledge after they left port. He knew how impulsive John could be and he didn't want him going off half-cocked with only part of the truth.

As the season began, Mother Nature unleashed her fury on the crabbers. Andy stared into the oncoming waves, face impassive as he concentrated on keeping everyone safe. He had pulled the guys off deck hours earlier as the seas rose to deadly proportions. John climbed the wheelhouse stairs and sat in the co-captains chair. "So how was your holidays? Did your 'plans' work out?"

Andy glanced over, "Good. Great in fact. You?"

"I'll bet," smirked John.

"What are talkin' about bra?" Andy glanced over.

"Oh, a little bird told me all about Disneyland," taunted John.

Andy wasn't buying any of it. "Yeah, and what did Scotty bird have to say?"

"He saw you with your kid." John laughed, "Always figured I'd be the one with a kid behind the woodpile. Never you. That's what set Sabrina off wasn't it?"

Andy refused to meet his gaze, "Scotty doesn't know his ass from a hole in the ground. Wouldn't believe everything he's spoutin' off."

With the shitty weather, Johnathan let things drop for the moment but a week later he was back at it. They had finally found some numbers as the weather settled and were headed in as soon as their tanks were topped off. John was once again in the co-captains seat running his mouth about anything and everything. Andy had tuned him out and was ignoring his rantings until the talk turned to Aiden, "So you even sure this kid's yours? I mean, baby mama was bangin' a married man…"

Andy clenched his jaw, "Shut up, man."

John ignored him and continued, "That kind of woman? I don't know man, takes a trampy broad to take another chick's husband…"

Andy picked up his coffee mug and hurled it at his brother's head. It exploded against the paneling beside John. John jerked up from his seat, "What the hell?".

Andy pointed his finger at John and shouted, "Shut. The. Fuck. Up!"

"Come on brother, tell me you at least got a DNA test…who knows who else she's been fucking while..."

Since Andy had found out about Aiden and Carly, his anger at John had swelled and continued to grow to the point where he wanted to throttle the eldest Hillstrand. John's badmouthing of Carly was the straw that broke the camel's back. Andy surged across the wheelhouse and slammed into John. Finally having an outlet for his anger he began pummeling John, "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Andy may be his brother, but Johnathan Hillstrand doesn't take crap from anyone and begins throwing his own punches. "….HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he grunts out.

The guys on deck had heard the commotion and once the fighting started they rushed up to the wheelhouse to see what was going on. Not believing the scene before them Mike and Scotty pull John to one side of the wheelhouse while Eddie restrains Andy.

Andy continued shouting at John, "What kind of man drops a girl he was serious about, ignores all her calls and letters and then takes out a restraining order without even finding out why she was doing it?"

John rubs his jaw where Andy had landed a wicked left hook, "Carly? Carly Matheson? What's she got to do…" realization dawned on Johnathan and broke free and lurched towards Andy. "YOU WERE BANGING MY GIRLFRIEND?"

"No shit head! The kid Scotty saw me with? YOURS! He's the reason Carly kept trying to get in touch with you! You've got a seven-year-old son you've never seen! And no I'm not banging your girlfriend. But I am marrying Carly Matheson."

The crew all looked around at each other, yeah they were a family, but this was definitely a private matter. Seeing that the physical violence was at an end for the time being, they left the wheelhouse

John sat down heavily. He'd always felt bad for breaking up with Carly the way he had. The truth was he had fallen hard for her and woke up one morning and knew he either had to get out or marry her. Johnathan Hillstrand didn't settle down for anyone and it scared the crap out of him, so he broke up with her. He knew she'd taken it badly, he had led her along, making her think that he was willing to get serious and then jerked the carpet out from under her. She left him alone at first but then after she went back to school she had started trying to get in touch with him. He ignored all her attempts and in a fit of anger had the RO issued. A few years later he'd heard that she'd had a kid, so he figured she'd settled down with some mainlander. Andy's revelation stunned him; he had a son he didn't know about. "How did you find out about the boy?"

"Last June, when I went home to visit. They were there for her mom's funeral," said Andy quietly.

"Wait." John turned to glare at him, "You've known about the boy since June and you're just know telling me?"

Andy shrugged, "Didn't know how to tell you. And stop calling him "the boy"."

"I would, but you haven't told me his name, genius," snarked John.

"If you hadn't ignored Carly, you'd know already," shot Andy right back.

"You wanna know what I think? I think you didn't tell me because you were trying to get in her…"Andy punched John again before he could finish.

Andy shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "I didn't know how to tell you about Aiden and Carly. I spent the summer getting to know my nephew and along the way I fell in love with his mother," he admitted quietly.

For once Johnathan Hillstrand was speechless. Anger, jealousy, and betrayal all warred through his body. After a long awkward silence Johnathan left the wheelhouse and locked himself in their stateroom. For the remainder of the trip he avoided Andy and as soon as they docked for offload he was off the boat without a word to anyone. During a wheel watch while Andy was sleeping, he had booked the first flight back to the mainland he could. He'd been in flight for over an hour before any of his crew even knew he was missing. Andy figured where he was headed and quickly called Carly to let her know that John knew, it hadn't been pretty, and he was on his way to Tacoma.

~DC~

At the Matheson home Aiden had been nursing an injured cardinal he had found in their backyard. It seemed that a hungry cat had tried to catch it. So far the bird had survived two days under Aiden's watchful eye. Carly had tried to prepare her son for the inevitable when he first found it, but so far she had been proven wrong.

She had just put dinner in the oven when there was a pounding on her front door. Andy had called the day before so she was pretty certain who it was. Opening the door a red faced John stared bullets through her. "Where's my son?" he asked coldly. Carly stepped outside shutting the door behind her. She crossed her arms, "You're son? Fishing in the Bering Sea."

"Where's my son dammit, I'm his father!" he yelled.

Carly's eyes turned icy, "No John, you're his sperm donor."

"Oh? And I suppose Andy's father material then is he?" he said snidely. Everyone knew Andy was the 'responsible' one. Usually John agreed, though sometimes it irked him to no end.

"Yeah, he is," she shot back. "He's the one who's stepped up to the plate because he wanted to be there!"

"I didn't know about him!" he huffed.

"And who's fault is that?" she spat.

John's body trembled as he forced himself to calm down. He took a step closer to Carly, "I can't change the past," he said quietly. " I made a terrible mistake and just want the chance to fix it."

"I'll accept that you want to be in Aiden's life. Thank Andy for that, he convinced me that you do deserve that chance. BUT," she emphasized her words, "It will be my on my terms. Do you understand? You will NOT barge into Aiden's life and turn it upside down just to waltz out again!"

"I won't…"

"BULL SHIT! Give me one instance, just one, where you didn't cut and run in a relationship? Tae? Scotty? Me? YOU WILL NOT HURT MY SON THAT WAY! I WON'T ALLOW IT."

Their heated discussion was cut short by a wail form the back of the house. Carly rushed inside, John on her heels. Aiden flew through the house and into his mom's arms wailing, "He's dead, mom, he's dead!"

John's jaw dropped and he laid eyes on his son for the first time. It was like he was looking through his childhood photo album. "Who's dead?" he asked quietly.

"Chirpy! Mom, why did he have to die?" he sobbed.

"Chirpy?" Johnathan mouthed.

"Aiden found an injured bird, he's been nursing it. Aww honey, I'm sorry. Sometimes these things just happen."

Aiden sniffled and looked up seeing the stranger for the first time, "Wh-who are you?"

John beamed, "I'm your…"

Carly cut in, "This is Andy's brother. He's your _Uncle_ John." She locked eyes with John, silently daring him to contradict her. She had come to the conclusion that until Aiden was older, things would be best explained as simply as possible.

Aiden's face lit up, "You're my dad's brother! Are you the one he…" Aiden launched in to a long involved story. Hearing his son call another man dad didn't sit well with John. He clenched his jaw, wanting so badly to say something. Another warning glare from Carly and he kept his mouth shut.

* * *

><p><em>Was that enough of a brotherly brawl? <em>_Keep the reviews coming!_


	7. Chapter 7

After arranging for her neighbor to come watch Aiden for the evening, Carly and Johnathan headed to a nearby bar to hash out the ground rules of Johnathan becoming part of his son's life.

John was on his fourth Crown & Coke when Carly caught him staring at her. He remembered how her deep, warm, green eyes used to sparkle like emeralds after they made love. How she still had that light sprinkle of freckles across the bridge of her nose. How she had that sensitive little spot just….

"What are staring at?" she glared.

"You," he admitted.

"God," Carly muttered, rolling her eyes.

Someone put a slow number on the jukebox. Johnathan flashed a trademark smile and held his hand out, "Can I have this dance?"

Carly sat there dumbstruck. Seriously? She crossed her arms over her chest and glared coldly, "Are you that drunk? Or just an ass?"

"What?" Johnathan sputtered.

"_I_ thought we were here to discuss how you were going to become part of Aiden's life not "Let's get John laid"."

"It was just a dance, for old time's sake," he replied quietly.

"No. You were hoping to use that ol' Hillstrand charm to get what ever you want."

"You don't seem to mind Andy's 'Hillstrand' charm," he shot back.

"We aren't here to talk about Andy. We're here to talk about Aiden," she reminded him.

At that moment their waitress stepped up to the table, "Can I get you another round?" she asked in a sugary sweet voice. When the couple had first come in, she thought they were having a lover's spat, now she was pretty sure they weren't together. The man was definitely hot, and if his friend didn't care to take him home, well, she was more than willing.

Carly snorted at the calf eyes the waitress was giving Johnathan, "No thank you. We're good."

The waitress ignored Carly, and batted her eyelashes "What about you, hon?"

"Um, sure. Thanks darlin'," Johnathan's gaze wandered over the woman taking in her bottle blond hair, boobs falling out of her too tight top and skirt that left nothing to the imagination. He winked at her and was about to say more when Carly slammed her glass down on the table.

"OH MY GOD! Get your eyes off the giraffe with boobs. We're here to talk!"

The waitress smirked, "Well, if he's interested…."

Carly threw her hands in the air and laughed, "Honey you can have him. Just make sure he wraps his shit up. You don't want him leaving you knocked up and no family or friends around to help you out do you?"

The waitress looked at Carly then at John. Unsure what to do or say next.

"Go ahead John, tell her I'm lying," Carly taunted. "Oh. That's right, you can't because it's true."

The waitress backed away from their table, disgust plain on her face.

Johnathan watched as she walked away, "She looked at me like I was scum."

"If the shoe fits…"

"Do you hate me?" he asked quietly.

Carly shut her eyes and took a deep breath, "I did. For a long time. But not anymore."

"Why not anymore?"

"Because I decided that you weren't worth hating."

A new waitress brought his drink to the table. She slapped it down in front of him, sloshing the contents on the table. "Asshat," she muttered as she stomped away.

"Do you want me in Aiden's life?" he asked suddenly.

"The question is, do you want to be in his life?" she replied. "Frankly I haven't thought about you being there in a very long time. Same as the hate. Just hurt me, didn't do any good. So I let it go."

John was quiet for a few minutes then suddenly exclaimed, "I don't like him calling Andy dad."

"Andy and I are getting married, John. There's nothing you can do about that. Andy, Aiden and I have talked about this. Its' none of your business what he calls Andy."

John's face flushed, "I won't have my son calling another man…"

"We've been through this," said Carly with exasperation.

John sat back, a glint in his eye, "What are you gonna do about it? What if I decide to just let it drop in front…"

Carly watched his face for a moment. He really thought he had her in a catch-22. Carly sighed resignedly then reached into her purse. She pulled out an envelope and pushed it across the table.

"What's this?" he asked confusion plain on his face. He went to open it.

"It's a restraining order. Come near me or Aiden and I'll have your ass thrown in jail. When Andy gets done fishing then you, he and I will sit down together. I'm done talking to you until then." Carly got to her feet to leave.

Johnathan grabbed her arm to stop her. "Carly I loved you," he blurted out, pulling her close. He intended to kiss her.

Tears filled her eyes and she jerked away from him. "I loved you too John." With that she left and hurried back to her house. She thanked her neighbor and checked in on her sleeping boy. Turning off the lights she dialed the SAT phone on the Time Bandit.

"Yeah?" came a voice she didn't recognize.

Mike was at the wheel, "He's sleeping. Who's this?"

"Carly. Can you tell him to call me as soon as he can? Its not an emergency, but we need to talk. It's about Johnathan."

Three hours later Andy came back to the wheelhouse to relieve Mike. "Hey boss, your Carly called. Said she needs to talk to you ASAP. Something about John. You think that's where he went?" The family drama was the whispered talk of the entire crew, including Scotty.

"Oh yeah. I'd bet the boat on it." A brief flash of fear knifed through Andy's heart. What if she decided that being with John would be easier in the long run. Once certain Mike was out of earshot, he dialed her number.

"Hey, sorry to wake you hon," he said after her groggy hello.

"No, s'okay. How's the fishing?" She yawned.

"No bad, not great. How'd things go with John?" Did he really want to know?

"Real bad. Apparently he has a big issue with you being "daddy"," she answered. "He threatened to tell Aiden the truth."

"How'd you handle that?"

"Handed him a restraining order," she said flatly.

"You what!" he exclaimed surprised.

"That's why I called. Figured I'd better give you a heads up." She wasn't sure if she should tell him about the almost kiss or not.

"Anything else?" he watched a wave crash over the bow of the boat.

Carly curled up in the chair she was sitting in. "He tried to kiss me, said he loved me," she admitted quietly.

Andy's heart skipped a bit and his throat choked up, "Oh."

Carly could hear the fear in his voice, "Andrew Hillstrand, I love you. Once upon a time I loved your brother. But he killed that love when he deserted me and his baby. You're the one I want to be with. You're the one who loves Aiden as a son. Don't ever doubt that."

The weight lifted off his chest, "I love you too."

"And I don't intend to keep that RO in place, but I needed that safety net until you're back. I know how hot headed and stubborn he can be. When opi's over, the three of us will sit down together."

"That'd be great. I gotta go, the weather's coming up. I love you.

"Love you too Andy." The line went dead. Carly put the phone back on the charger and slipped into bed. Reaching over she pulled Andy's pillow closer to her, a hint of his scent still lingered. For a long time she stared at the wall wondering how all this mess was going to work out.

In his hotel room Johnathan cleaned out the mini-bar. The more he thought about Carly and Aiden the more he drank. Then he thought about his brother and his anger boiled up once again. She was his, the boy was his and Andy had no right to either of them.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! And a special thanks to IrishCaptain… "Giraffe with boobs" was her creative description of a bimbo that I borrowed from the Summer RP. It's too good not to use! <em>


End file.
